FIG. 1 is a tabular listing of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) Model. The OSI model may be represented as media layers having data units of bits, frames and packets, and as host layers having data and data segments. The layers may be further refined as physical, data link, network, transport, session, presentation, and application layers. User Datagram Protocol (UDP) is a communications protocol providing a limited service, i.e., a light weight protocol, for messages exchanged between computers in a network that uses the Internet Protocol (IP). UDP uses the IP to transport a data unit, i.e., a datagram, from one computer/node to another. Particularly, UDP does not provide for sequencing the arrival of the packets.